The Blob
Abilities Slime Body The Blob is an enormous mass of gelatinous ooze so it is nigh immune to certain types of damage, such as cuts, pierces or radiation. However, it requires a steady amount of water to survive, or it will dry off and die. Thus it is vulnerable to extreme heat and cold, as they destroy the fluids inside it body, as well as ponged and anything water absorbing like salts. It can also manipulate the size of it's body by draining or expelling amounts of water. It's shape is also manipulable, and it is also able to mimic the shape of any thing it encounters. Acidic pH The Blob can at will activate a chain reaction on it's body that produces an extremely powerful acid all over his body, capable of melting through most material. It is also how it feeds, engulfing it's prey and then dissolving it and acquiring the needed nutrition. It can also deactivate the chain reaction, mostly to hug people. Physical Description The Blob appears as a massive gelatinous cube, leaving a slime trail behind it. It's size can vary due to his abilities, but it's most regularly ten cubic feet. It's color changes according to it's emotions, but it is almost always a bright transparent yellow, signifying happiness. Small bursts of electrical activity can be seen withing, that is actually it thinking. It seems to able to talk by mimicking sound vibrations on his outer body Personality The Blob has the personality of an overexcited child. It loves nothing more than to help people however it can, and greets every day with uncountable enthusiasm . He is extremely fond of "hugging" people, by engulfing them inside him, much to their horror . Sadly, he is not exactly the brightest, naive to the point of stupidity and barely understanding humans. He genuinely believes evil is a misunderstanding , and villains are just sad and a hug will fix them Backstory The Blob was born under a series of tests by the Heartania National Research and Development committee, attempting to create an artificial life form to experiment upon. Much to their surprise, It evolved swiftly through applications of extreme radiation, even forming a basic neurons . It became slowly apparent that the being became self conscient, intelligent . THe committee decided that such a discovery would not be widely accepted, fearing the public uproar. The project was shut down , and the ooze was dumped in the sewers before it could achieve sentience. But , it survived, and it started feeding upon anything that fell to the sewers. Steadily, it's evolution continued, until it was met by argent mind that was hunting a villain in the sewers. It's mimicking abilities were awakened, and it adapted to the personality and thinking of the hero. Argent also realised the creature was intelligent, reading basic thought processes from it's primitive mid. He took it under it's wing , trying to make some good out of the mysterious creature. Thus, the Blob was born.